


Summer Days

by NerdsinaTree



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Inter generational Friendship, Rain rain go away, Slice of Life, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree
Summary: Sofia shows up in Cedric’s workshop with some ice cream to share. Silly and random conversations ensue.





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted this elsewhere during the summer, and though it’s a bit out of season now. Hopefully still enjoyable.

Cedric flitted about his workshop busily adding ingredients to his potion. His excitement and work serving as a distraction from the intense heat.

Though Enchancian summers were usually rather mild, the past few days they had seen an uncommon heat wave throughout the kingdom. In order to stave off the warmth, the sorcerer had foregone his robe and bow tie; and had even rolled the green sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he gazed down at the potion he had been working so diligently on. King Roland had requested a spell from the sorcerer that could alleviate the swelter. The first one that came to his mind, was actually the 'forever frost'. However, that was far too strong. Not to mention that using that particular potion likely would have revealed that he was the cause of that incident a few years ago. When he froze the kingdom in the slippery blue ice with the intention of only melting it (via Crackle's dragon fire), if he was given the Kingdom.

No! Merlin's Mushrooms he couldn't let them know about that! Especially after he'd finally got back on Roland's good side.

While searching through his other spellsbooks however, he came across the formula for another potential potion. One that could create a mildly cold air current inside of buildings. It was perfect! Certainly if he could manage this, Roland would be pleased, and the other inhabitants of the castle would probably appreciate the relief as well.

Just as he was about to add the last ingredient to the brew, a knock sounded on his door causing him to flinch, and almost drop the beaker. He managed to save it though, clutching it close to his chest. Letting out a sigh of relief he turned to the door.

"Come in!" he called, already knowing who it was. Before he had even finished, the auburn haired princess of Enchancia stepped inside.

Sofia stopped and stared at him a moment. "You're not wearing your robe today." she observed, cocking her head slightly as though the vision of him without his trademark outer garment was some sort of oddity.

"It's hot." Cedric said matter of factly, adding the final ingredient to his potion. Pleased to see it turn the appropriate color.

"I brought you something." The princess said pleasantly, approaching from behind him. Turning to look, Cedric saw the girl bearing an ice cream cone in each hand.

His eyes lit up as he spotted the one that was cleary meant for him. Chocolate, packed with extra chocolate chunks, almonds, and a raspberry ripple. His favorite!

"Thank you!" He said sincerely, taking the offered frozen treat. Spotting the extra one she had brought for herself, an amused smile came on his face.

"I suppose you intend to join me?" He said.

"If you don't mind." Sofia said with a casual shrug and sly smile of her own.

Cedric glanced back over at his newly completed potion, then back to the princess. "Why not, I could use a little break any how"

Sitting down both sorcerer and princess ate their ice cream. Sofia had opted for a 'Sorcerer's Swirl' herself. She had always been rather fond of the flavor since being introduced to it during Baileywick's birthday three years ago. Of course, she thought while glancing over at the man across from her, it did help that 'Sorcerer ' was in the name.

Cedric was attempting to eat his frozen treat quickly, which was already beginning to melt. Taking a large bite he immediately regretted it when a pain traveled through his head and down his back. He cringed and squeezed his eyes shut in discomfort.

Finally peaking them back open he saw Sofia eagerly eating her own ice cream at an unusually fast pace. But unlike him, the girl didn't seem to be experiencing any ill effects whatsoever. A small bit of envy fell over him as he watched her.

"How are you doing that?" he interrogated.

She paused from her snacking, looking at him with confusion "Doing what?" she asked.

"That!" He said gesturing toward her and her pink ice cream "How are you eating that without getting brain freeze?!"

"Oh..." she thought a moment, having never really considered it before. Finally she just shrugged "I guess I just don't get brain freeze."

"Hmph, Lucky you." Cedric grumbled whilst placing a hand to his forehead, still feeling the after effects of his own frozen attack.

"Why don't you just eat it slowly? " she suggested.

"If I did that it'll melt! And I don't...wait..." he paused as if remembering something. Picking up his wand he pointed it at the frozen treat.

"Permafrostii!" he declared. Sofia watched with interest, though she couldn't really detect any change.

He set the wand back down, and smiled in satisfaction. "There, now it won't melt". he said proudly. His eyes then fell upon Sofia's ice cream. Aiming his wand once more, he repeated the spell.

"Now, you can actually savor it." he said with a smile. Though the heat had caused them to eat their cool treats quickly out of necessity. It was somewhat dissatisfying to devour something so delicious so quickly.

"Thanks!" Sofia responded appreciatively.

As the two continued to enjoy their ice creams in companionable silence, Sofia began to scan the room. Noticing the piles of books Cedric had taken down and neglected to return whilst searching for a spell to cool the castle. Her eyes then caught sight of something peculiar.

"What's this?" she asked, holding up a book with strange scribbles on it.

Cedric blanched when he saw what it was. "Oh...That's just one of my old spell books. James found it and colored in it when he was three." He admitted.

There was a moment of silence, before Sofia burst out laughing. Cedric shot the girl a pointed look.

"It's not funny Sofia." he deadpanned. He could still remember that horrid day. In an act of carelessness he had left the book in the main castle library, instead of his personal one. Returning to retrieve it, he was horror struck when he found the boy scribbling what he claimed were dragons and cannons all over the pages.

"I'm sorry!" Sofia said, coming out of her mirth, and wiping a tear from her eye "It's just that...I can totally see James doing that."

He rolled his, and shrugged. She did have a point, he supposed. Still, it had been a rather traumatizing experience. One that had cemented his dislike of children.

Which was why he couldn't help but wonder a bit at the irony that his best friend, the person sitting across from him, was a child.

Wait. Was Sofia his best friend? He mulled the notion over in his head a moment. Yes, yes he supposed she was...

"How come you didn't clean it up with a spell?" she asked innocently, setting it back where she found it.

"I'm not all that adept at spells for domestic chores, in case you haven't noticed " he said dryly. Sofia smirked a little at that, knowing full well that Cedric often required assistance to keep his workshop tidy. "Plus, I was just so angry that I kind of just wanted it out of my sight! To be honest I had forgotten I even had it until today."

The girl nodded in understanding, "Well, look on the bright side. You obviously didn't really need that book, otherwise you wouldn't have just forgotten it for all these years"

Cedric gave her a wry smile, "I guess so. Still, I hope you'll teach your future children not to doodle in a sorcerer's spell book." he admonished.

Sofia giggled at that request, "Alright." she promised.

Finishing her treat, Sofia to a moment to look up where the window was. "It's been a bit overcast today...I wonder if it'll rain." she mused aloud.

"Hmm, maybe" Cedric thought following her gaze up to look at the cloudy sky. To be honest, a bit of rain would probably do the kingdom some good. Perhaps it would help the weather cool down after their bizarre heat wave...

"I actually had a dream about rain once." The girl said casually, whilst still looking at the window "You were in it..."

Cedric raised an eyebrow at that in response. Sofia, not seeing it, continued on.

"I was playing outside, and these little rain clouds kept showing up over my head. It was discouraging at first. But you know, every time the rain stopped something wonderful would be left where it fell. There were these beautiful flowers, and even a bird bath for these little blue birds. It kind of made me think how sometimes things we think are sad can actually lead to something really wonderful..." she explained, laughing a bit wistfully in her rumination.

"At the end a really big rain cloud appeared. But then you showed up, and with your magic you stopped it and made a beautiful rainbow instead." She turned to give him a smile, but instead frowned when she saw he was still staring blankly at her.

"What is it?" she asked concerned.

"Oh nothing, it's just...I think I had the same dream actually " he answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really!?" she beamed brightly at that revelation, "That must be because we're such good friends." She said confidently.

"Yeah..." he chuckled nervously. From his side of the dream however, he had actually been the cause of all those rain clouds. Of course he wasn't going to tell her that. Though it was true he had already given up on both stealing her amulet and taking over the kingdom, it seemed that at least subconsciously, old habits died hard.

"Hmm, I think you being there was my favorite part actually." she told him truthfully.

The sorcerer blushed lightly at those words. Seeing him had been her favorite part? He couldn't help a small smile at that knowledge.

The young princess stepped down from her seat and stretched a bit. "Well, I'd better get going." she announced.

"Alright then" he said, standing up himself. He gasped slightly in surprise when she suddenly clasped her arms around him. It wasn't so much the action itself, as he already grown accustomed to her surprise hugs. But rather because it made him recall that moment in their shared dream. Where she done the same thing, and he had actually hugged her back.

Tentatively, the sorcerer placed his hand on the girls shoulder in just a ghost of the embrace he had given during their vision. A warm smile forming on his lips as the girl squeezed him just a little tighter in response.

He soon pulled away again however. Unlike dream Cedric, the real Cedric still wasn't quite used to being so cuddly. Plus, he also had propriety to consider. Though the affection he felt for the girl was no less, than what it was back then.

Releasing him from her grip Sofia beamed up at him, "Maybe next time, I can help you get the stains out of your book." she teased lightly.

Cedric rolled his eyes, though an amused smile appeared on his face "Ha, ha" he said dryly, watching as she began her exit.

Turning back she graced him with one more smile "I'll bring cookies next time." she promised with a wave before leaving his tower. Closing the door behind her.

Cedric continued to stare at his door for a just a moment. His thoughts turning to the words she had told him earlier. About something good coming out of of something bad. He couldn't help but smile a bit at that. That wasn't too unlike what had happened to himself if he thought about it. After all, he had spent years trying to get his hands on the Amulet of Avalor and or take over the kingdom. Lamenting each defeat that inevitably came quite bitterly...

And yet, for all his failures in regards to his former evil ambitions, he had gained instead something he considered far more valuable. A wonderful, albeit odd, friendship with an amazing girl.

Coming out of his reverie he turned back to see the cooling potion he had made still sitting at his work table. He frowned a bit in realization. If it did rain, and things cooled down, then presenting his work to Roland would probably be a moot point.

"Well, I'll just have to show this to him before it rains won't I!" he said to himself, bottling the potion and leaving the workshop to meet his king. Buoyed with a confidence that had been gifted him from the youngest Enchancian princess, and his best friend, Sofia.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...so this was also me attempting to make that adorable ‘Rain Rain Go Away’ nursery rhyme canon. Well...at least in my headcanon, Lol. Thank you for reading.


End file.
